Antes de dizer adeus
by Aoyagi Ritsuka
Summary: er...naum sou boa em escrever sumários çç soh posso dizer q eh uma oneshot escrita by eu .. e q...o casal feliz eh Yuki Eiri com Shindou Shuichi X3


One-shot escrita by eu o,o os personagens (como todo mundo já tá cansado de saber .) pertencem a Murakami-sama o/ eu soh os peguei emprestado pra escrever isso aqui 8D'' eh meio AU mas msm assim espero q seja do seu agrado ..

Casal Yuki Eiri e Shindou Shuichi \o/ (pra variar ')

* * *

__

Antes de dizer adeus

Um instante após o outro, momentos que posso considerar felizes por ter estado ao seu lado, não posso negar que sentirei falta de seus atos estúpidos que fizeram-me abrir um sorriso, mas agora é preciso dizer adeus...

No tumulto, tento afastar-me das conversas alheias e das briguinhas sem nexo envolvidas pelos convidados; a cada minuto que passava, a campainha anunciava a chegada de mais pessoas que iam acomodando-se para dentro da casa, sem fazer cerimônia. Pra que diabos convidaram tanta gente? A maioria nem sabe que o aniversariante sou eu, não que isso venha a me incomodar, mas é totalmente desnecessário convidar um bando de gente desconhecida.

A decoração lembrava-me uma cerimônia infantil, com balões e bexigas coloridas por toda parte, não reclamo, por simplesmente a casa não ser minha, e sim da minha irmã, a qual eu prometi que deixaria fazer uma festa de aniversário pra mim pelo menos uma vez na vida. Seu sorriso mostrava uma total empolgação, não só pela sua vitória e convencer-me, mas pelo simples fato de seu futuro marido estar sempre ao seu lado, principalmente na hora em que vai dar uma festa pro seu irmão caçula que sempre a rejeitou por tentar ocupar o lugar da falecida mãe. Enfim, eles formam um casal admirável para os olhos de quem os vê, um ponto positivo pra reputação da família.

Olho pro relógio, os ponteiros indicavam o tempo que eu permaneceria naquele lugar; não faltava muito.Desloco-me para o corredor, em seguida, chego à varanda, onde permanece um clima ameno, um bom lugar pra se ficar. O que eu não havia notado de imediato, foi a sua presença escondida entre as folhagens, refletindo, ou talvez vegetando. Ao me aproximar, seus olhos viram-se em minha direção. Não deu outra, em uma fração de segundo, seus braços já estavam entrelaçados ao meu corpo após ter gritado o meu nome. Acostumado com aquelas atitudes, levo a boca o meu segundo cigarro daquela noite; meu coração se sobressai e uma grande angústia passar por mim dolorosamente. Sinto seus dedos tocando levemente a minha face, seu olhar parecia prever cada movimento meu, não queria te deixar, mas também não quero que sofra mais por minha causa. Você estará bem, longe de mim, sua carreira permanecerá segura, e sua reputação não será manchada por permanecer ao lado de um assassino. Jogo o cigarro no chão e tomo coragem pra deixar aqueles braços que prenderam-me tempo demais a esse mundo de sonhos.

Ao contar a minha partida, seus escândalos aumentaram mil vezes que o normal, talvez teria sido um erro, mas não podia ir embora sem dar satisfações nenhuma. Roubo-lhe um beijo e em seguida dou lhe uma carta, uma crônica, a primeira mas também a última, contando o nosso momento e de ninguém mais, fazendo com que ele se eternize até nossos corpos deixarem de existir.

Avanço alguns passos, e já estou a caminho da rua, meu último olhar alcança você, com uma ligeira expressão facial favorável, como havia me prometido. Vai valer a pena ter cometido tantos sacrifícios.

Sei que vou arrepender-me, mas prefiro manter a imagem de você sorrindo ao invés de seguir em frente sentindo a dor de ter te perdido para sempre...

* * *

Tá... Talvez tenha apelado um pouco XP nunca pensei que voltaria a escrever fics .. (agora já sabem o pq XD') mas ainda tenho outra idéia em mente X3' (hahaha...oo) 

Mas mesmo assim espero q essa one-shot tenha servido de passatempo XDDDDDDD. Comentários são bem vindos o,o ou alguma crítica tbm serve 8D soh pra saber o q vcs acharam çç estamos numa época q escrevemos para o interesse do povo XD so... se naum foi incômodo me escrevam oo/ ou por e-mail tbm X3.

Obrigada 8D e...

Have a nice day o/


End file.
